Photokinesis (Superpower)
'Photokinesis ' The power to manipulate visible light. Also called Light Control, Light Manipulation, Photon Manipulation and Spectrumkinesis. Users can create, manipulate and shape visible light, the electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and is responsible for the human sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons, and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. When a player selects Photokinesis as a superpower, they gain the following benefits: *'Bioluminescence:' You generate light from your hands or body, glowing with light equivalent to a torch (out to 20 feet). In an area of normal or bright light, this ability has no effect. The effect is immobile; you cannot send this light elsewhere. This ability lasts until dismissed as a free action and never costs any points as long as you have at least 1 PP left. *'Burning Hands:' You unleash a blast of pure, solar energy from your hands. This ability targets all creatures in a 15-foot cone and deals 1d4 radiant damage/rank in this power (max 5d4) to all creatures in the cone who fail a DEX save. *'Influence Light:' You can guide the direction and/or flow of existing light. You can, for example, cause a wide-angled lantern beam to focus more tightly or split visible white light into its full spectrum of colors, light a prism. You can create dramatic under-lighting or shine all visible light sources into the face of someone you are interrogating. You also brighten or weaken the light source, making it so a 40-watt lightbulb shines like a floodlight. *'Light Resistance:' You gain advantage against all light-based effects, are immune to the Dazzled condition and have Radiant Resistance 10. At 7th Rank, you are immune to blindness derived by light-based powers or effects and automatically succeed on all saving throws made to resist light-based powers. Mutations 'Rank 1 ' *'Blacklight:' You cause a blacklight to shine from your hand for 1 minute/rank in this power. *'Daybreak Ammunition:' You cause ammunition, including thrown weapons, to exude radiant energy. Creatures that take penalties in bright light take these penalties for 1 round after being struck by such ammunition. Undead and creatures harmed by sunlight (such as vampires) take an additional +1d6 damage. Such ammunition sheds light as if it were a torch for 1 round and imposes disadvantage on all Stealth checks. This ability lasts 10 minutes/rank in this power. *'Faerie Fire:' A pale glow surrounds and outlines all affected creatures. This ability affects an area of 20 ft. within 60 ft. Each subject is outlined in a pale blue, green or violet light (your choice) that shines like a candle. Any creature in that area becomes outlined if they fail a DEX save for any reason. Any attack roll against an affected creature has advantage if the attacked can see it and the affected object gains a -20 penalty to Stealth checks and can’t benefit from turning invisible. This ability lasts for 1 minute. *'Flare:' You create a burst of light within 25 feet. If you cause the light to burst in front of a single creature, that creature is dazzled for 1 minute unless is makes a CON save. Sightless creatures, as well as creatures already dazzled, are not affected by Flare. *'Hypnotic Pattern:' a twisting pattern of subtle, shifting colors weaves through the air, fascinating a single target within 30 feet who fails a CHA save. This ability lasts for 1 round/rank in this power. *'Incandescent Soul:' You may attempt a counterpower or dispel a darkness-based effect as a reaction or swift action, respectively. *'Minor Stasis Bubble:' You gain telekinesis, up to 5 lbs/rank in this power by enveloping the object in a shimmering, pink stasis bubble. Free as long as you have 1 power point. *'Nightvision:' Your sensitive eyes allow you to see as if using night-vision goggles, although you see darkness in black and white instead of green. *'Photon Punch:' You empower your melee attacks with high-photon energy. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d6 radiant damage + STR for 1 minute. *'Prismatic Blast:' You unleash a blast of hyper-charged, rainbow-colored photons as a standard action, targeting a foe within 30 ft. The blast deals 1d6+1 radiant damage/2 ranks in this power. By spending a Hero point, you can force the target to make a CON save or be dazzled for 1 round. *'Prismatic Zap:' A small, painful lash of high-photon energy. As Prismatic Blast but deals 1d4 damage and never costs anything as long as you have at least 1 power point. *'Silent Image:' This ability creates the visual illusion of an object, creature or force as visualized by you. The illusion does not create sound, smell, texture or temperature. *'Snapdragon Fireworks:' You can generate intense blasts of light that careen to a location you desire and explode like fireworks. Once per round, as a move action, you may designate a target 5-foot-square within 400 feet and launch a pyrotechnic in that direction. The pyrotechnic takes a zigzag path from you to that square, always missing creatures and objects in its path, and detonates in that square with a bang and a colorful burst of fire and light. Creatures in that square take 1d4 points of fire damage and are dazzled for 1 round (DEX halves damage and negates the dazzled condition). *'Warding Flare:' You can interpose light between you and an attacking enemy. When you are attacked by a creature within 30 feet of you that you can see, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll, causing light to flare before the attacker hits or misses. An attacker that can’t be blinded is immune to this ability. 'Rank 3 ' *'Blazing Rainbow:' You create a spectrum of multicolored light that can be used for one of two effects. **''Bow:'' The ability creates a longbow appropriate for your size and you are proficient in its use. When drawn, the bow automatically creates a +1 arrow; it cannot fire any other arrows. A creature struck by one of these arrows is surrounded by faerie fire for 1 minute. This version of the ability ends when you have fired a number of arrows equal to your ranks in this power. **''Bridge:'' The light forms a bridge or ramp 5 feet wide and up to 10 feet long per rank in this power. Creatures on the bridge are dazzled. Allies gain a bonus equal to your ability modifier on checks and saves. This effect lasts 1 minute/rank in this power. *'Burst of Radiance:' You fill a 10-foot burst with a brilliant flash of shimmering light. Creatures in the area are blinded for 1d4 rounds or dazzled for 1d4 rounds if they succeed at a DEX save. Creatures of evil (such as demons or dark fae) also take 1d4 radiant damage per rank in this power, whether they succeed at the save or not. *'Daylight:' You can generate intense, bright, comforting light from your body, shedding light in a 60-ft. radius. This illumination increases the light level to Daylight. Creatures that take penalties in bright light take them. Despite its name, it cannot damage or destroy creatures vulnerable to sunlight, nor can it empower those strengthened by it. Daylight can dispel empowered Darkness with a contested roll. Lasts 10 minutes/rank in this power. *'Drain Neon:' You can drain neon energy, a potent form of light energy. Once per day, you can spend a full-round action to draw from ambient, nearby sources of neon light to either restore power points, heal wounds or empower light-based attacks: **''Empower:'' Your light based attacks become more powerful. Your radiant attacks deal +1 damage and all DCs to resist your attacks increases by 2 for 1 minute. You must take a Short Rest before using this ability in this way again. **''Healing:'' You spend a Healing Surge instead of gaining power points. This does not count as your Healing Surges in an encounter. You must take a Long Rest before you use this ability in this way again. **''Restore:'' You replenish your power points, up to half your total uses per day. To do so, take a full-round action, gaining 1 power point per rank in this power. You can never drain more points at once than half your total allotment of points and this never allows you to have more points than your total number of uses per day. You cannot use this ability in this way again until you take a Long Rest. *'Laser Insight:' Provides advantage to ranged weapon attacks for 1 round/3 ranks in this power. *'Light of Destruction:' Red light erupts from you. Enemies in a 15-foot burst take 2d8 radiant damage and are shaken for 1d4 rounds (WIS halves damage and negates the shaken condition). *'Light of Determination:' Yellow light emanates from you, granting allies within 30 ft. Resistance 5 against energy and psychic damage for 1 round/rank in this power. *'Light of Healing:' Green light emanates from you stimulating the healing process. You can heal 1d6+CHA damage to all allies within 30 feet. *'Light of Serenity:' Blue light emanates from you, bringing a calming effect to those within its light. Affected creatures are affected as if by Calm Emotions. *'Light of Piercing:' Violet light erupts from you, decreasing your foe’s ability to resist your power. All foes within 30 ft. receive a -1d4 penalty to saves against superpowers for 1 round/2 ranks in this power. *'Light of Protection:' Amber light emanates from you, granting allies within 30 ft. a +2 sacred bonus to Defense for 1 round/rank in this power. *'Light of Purity:' White light emanates from you, granting allies within 30 ft. advantage on their next saving throw that is made within 1 round/rank in this power. *'Light Prison:' Rays of light burst from your hand, encircling each target’s space with a cage of light. If it fails a DEX save, it becomes enclosed in the light prison. A creature enclosed in the light prison can attack, use powers and otherwise act normally as long as it stays within the light prison. However, if it passes through the walls enclosing it, it takes 1d6 points of radiant damage and is blinded for 1 round. Creatures do not receive saves to resist these effects. Once a creature passes through the prison’s wall, the effect ends for that creature. You can target one creature per three ranks in this power (max 5) and all must be within 30 feet and it lasts for 1 round per rank in this power. *'Light Speed:' This ability provides two bonuses: you are partially infused with light, allowing you instantaneously run up to 60 feet in a straight line, including over gaps or chasms, as long as you don’t end your movement there. Upward movement costs double. Out of combat, you can run 100 mph (costs 1 point). *'Personal Invisibility:' You can bend the light around yourself, effectively going invisible temporarily. You gain Invisibility, as the power, for 1 round/rank in this power or until you attack. *'Shielding Flare:' Functions like Warding Flare, but you can use it against creatures within 30 feet who attack an ally other than yourself. *'Stasis Bubble:' You trap a foe in a shimmering, pink ball of light. They cannot attack or effect anything outside the bubble, nor can anyone effect the target inside the bubble. Lasts 1 minute per rank in this power. Rank 5 *'Blinding Ray: '''You blast one of your enemies with blinding rays of sunlight within 30 feet. You may fire one ray, plus one additional ray for every three ranks in this power. Each ray requires a ranged touch attack to hit. If a ray hits, it explodes into powerful motes of light and the target must make a CON save or be blinded for 1 round. If the target has light blindness, light sensitivity or is otherwise vulnerable to bright light, it instead must save or be blinded for 1d4 rounds and 1d4 points of radiant damage per two ranks in this power (maximum 5d4). Any creature blinded by a ray sheds light as a torch for the duration of the blindness. The rays may be fired at the same or different targets, but all rays must be aimed at targets within 30 feet of each other and fired simultaneously. *'Bursting with Light:' Select one target within 25 feet. The target becomes filled with intense light, taking 2d6 points of damage as the light bursts from its wounds and orifices (2d8 if the target is undead or a creature of darkness). In addition, the creature radiates bright light in a 30-foot radius, increasing the ambient light by one step. A successful CON save halves the damage and negates the light effect. For every 4 ranks you possess, the light continues to fill the creature for 1 additional round, though the target may make a new save every round. Any creature adjacent to the target who fails a save isblinded for 1 round. A successful DEX saves negates the blindness effect. *'Prismatic Spray:' A vivid cone of color springs from your hand, causing creatures to be stunned, perhaps also blinded and possibly knocking them unconscious. Sightless creatures are unaffected. Each creature within a 15-ft. cone is affected according to its advancements: • 2 or less: The creature is unconscious, blinded and stunned for 2d4 rounds. • 3 or 4: The creature is blinded and stunned for 1d4 rounds. • 5 or more: The creature is stunned for 1 round. *'Quicken Drain:' You can drain neon as a standard action instead of a full-round action. *'Radiance of the Dawn:' You are an avatar of the sun; a living representation of its presence in our world. You directly harness that power, banishing darkness and devastating your foes. As a standard action, you glow brighter than Daylight and any empowered darkness within 30 feet of you is banished. Additionally, each hostile creature within 30 feet of you must make a CON save or take 2d10+your ranks in this power radiant damage; a successful save halves this damage. A creature who has total cover from you or is blind is not affected. You must take a Short Rest before you use this ability again. *'Rainbow Pattern:' A glowing, rainbow-hued pattern of interweaving colors fascinates those within it (a 20-ft. radius, which is created anywhere within 100 feet). The Rainbow Pattern fascinates a maximum of 24 advancements of creatures. Creatures with the fewest advancements are affected first. All affected creatures must succeed at a CHA save or become fascinated by the pattern. With a simple gesture (a free action), you can make the pattern move up to 15 feet per round. All fascinated creatures follow it, trying to remain within the effect. Fascinated creatures who are restrained and removed from the pattern will still try to follow it. If the pattern leads them into a dangerous area, they get a new save with advantage. If the view of lights is completely blocked, creatures who can’t see them are no longer affected. Sightless creatures are not affected. This power lasts for 1 round/rank in this power. *'Shield of the Dawnflower:' You create a disk of sunlight on one arm. Any creature that strikes you with a melee attack deals normal damage, but also takes 1d6 radiant damage. Creatures with reach weapons are not affected, unless the reach is somehow made with an unarmed attack. The shield provides illumination as if it were a torch and lasts 2 rounds. *'Wall of Light:' An immobile curtain of starlight that blocks line of sight springs into existence. The wall sheds bright light to a range of 60 feet in all directions. A creature adjacent to the wall is blinded for 1d4 rounds thereafter—closing its eyes or succeeding at a Con save negates the effect for 1 round. A creature that passes through the wall is blinded automatically. 'Rank 7 *'''Corona of Light: You can use a standard action to activate an aura of sunlight that lasts for 1 minute or until you dismiss it as another action. You emit bright light in a 60-ft. burst and dim light 30 feet beyond that. Your enemies in the bright light have disadvantage on saving throws against any ability that deals fire or radiant damage. *'Improved Light Speed:' You can effectively phase through grates, prison bars and other similar obstacles; you can run over fences, cars, low walls and similar obstacles; and you can run up vertical surfaces, as long as you do not end your turn on such a surface. You can now run 500 mph outside of combat (costs 1 point). You can also emanate a mild jet of rainbow-colored light, allowing you to hover without spending an action. *'Mythic Daylight:' Function as Daylight, except as noted. The illumination is now 120 feet. All allied creatures gain a +1d4 bonus to their Perception checks and saves to resist fear while surrounded by the light. *'Mythic Faerie Fire:' As Faerie fire, but outlined creatures must also make a CON save or become dazzled. This ability outlines figment illusions in the burst, revealing them as such. This does not apply to figments created by an Illusionist more powerful than you. * Unbearable Brightness: 'Your body glows with a terrible light. Creatures with 30 feet of you that you can see are dazzled (no save). Creatures with light sensitivity must succeed a DEX save or be blinded. This light affects empowered darkness like Daylight. This power lasts 1 round/rank in this power. *'Wandering Star Motes: You create sparkling motes of starlight that move toward a target ad swirl around it in a complex pattern. The pattern clearly outlines the target and radiates it as if it were a torch, negating any concealment. The target then must make a WIS save or be daze for 1 round and dazzled the round after that. If an enemy moves within 30 feet of the target, the motes jump to that target, who must now make the save. It continues to do so to every enemy who comes within 30 feet of the new target. A given creature can only be affected by the motes once; once a creature successfully saves, it cannot be affected again. If there are no new enemies within 30 feet and the target makes its save, the effect ends. Otherwise, it lasts 1 round/rank in this power. 'Rank 9' *'Being of Light:' You can become incorporeal for 1 round/rank in this power. While in this form, you gain the incorporeal subtype; you are immune to critical hits, sneak attacks and poison. You can enter or pass through solid objects, but must remain adjacent to the object’s exterior, and so cannot truly phase through an object whose space is larger than your own. You take only half damage from empowered corporeal sources (you take no damage from mundane weapons or attacks). Likewise, your attacks deal only half damage to corporeal creatures. You must have a Long Rest in order to use this ability again. *'Ionic Singularity:' You create a glowing singularity. Choose a grid intersection within 30 feet. All creatures and objects within a 5 foot burst take 1d4 negative damage/rank in this power. On your next turn, the singularity deals damage in a 10-foot radius and on your turn after that, it deals damage in a 15-foot radius burst. This continues in 5-foot increments until the reaches 25 feet before the singularity stabilizes. *'Sunbeam:' For 1 round/rank in this power, you can use a standard action to evoke a dazzling beam of intense, rainbow-colored light each round. You can generate one beam per three ranks in this power (max 4). This ability ends when its duration runs out or your allotment of beams is exhausted. Each creature in the beam, which is a 60 ft line, is blinded and takes 4d6 radiant damage. Any creature to which sunlight is harmful take double damage. A successful DEX save halves damage and negates the blindness. Undead take 1d6 radiant damage/rank in this power and deals double damage to vampires, which is destroys if it reduces the vampire to 0 with this attack. The ultraviolet light generated by this ability deals damage to fungi, mold, oozes and slimes as if they were undead. *'Sunburst:' A globe of searing radiance explodes silently from a point you select within 120 feet. All creatures in the globe are blinded and take 6d6 radiant damage. Undead and shadow creatures take double damage and dispels darkness created from someone equal to or lesser than you in strength instantly.